1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to fire protection, specifically, portable roof top sprinklers.
2. Description of Prior Art
Current methods used to prevent houses from burning during a fire is to place a standard lawn sprinkler and hope it doesn""t turn over. The current roof top sprinklers as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 8,24,020 issued to Randall Harward on Apr. 25, 1989, cannot be adjusted to the angle of different roof structures, causing the system to tip over and become useless in its purpose. Installing a sprinkler system within the construction of the roof top as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,543 issued to Ralph Nigro on Nov. 23, 1993, could interfere with the integrity of the house if a leak should occur, causing costly damage to the structure before it would be detected.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of this invention are:
a. To provide a portable fire protection system.
b. To provide a portable fire protection system that is inexpensive.
c. To provide a portable fire protection system that can be mounted on different types of surfaces.
d. To provide a portable fire protection system that can be mounted on different shapes of surfaces.
e. To provide a portable fire protection system that can be manufactured from readily available materials.
f. To provide a portable fire protection system that can be mass produced using current manufacturing procedures.
The present invention is a fire protection system which can be mounted on any uneven or odd shaped surface of a roof without requiring any additional mounting apparatus. The fire protection system has a plurality of sprinkler assemblies connected together in series. Each sprinkler assembly has a water manifold pipe, a pair of U-shaped supports, and a sprinkler head connected to the water manifold pipe. Each U-shaped support has a pair of legs with support rotator discs affixed to upper ends of the legs for pivotally connecting the U-shaped supports to the water manifold pipe. The manifold pipe extends through manifold rotator discs affixed thereto. Locking bolts extends through respective semi-circular slots formed in the rotator discs of the U-shaped supports and the manifold rotator discs for locking the U-shaped supports in a selected pivotal angle of adjustment. During use, the support legs of the front and rear U-shaped supports are supported by front and rear roof sections of a house with the apex of the roof extending between the pair of U-shaped supports.